


The Heart of Jealousy

by mythicait



Series: Nessian Oneshots [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Prompt: Nessian + “so do you actually love me or is it some kind of fleeting crush”For one of my lovely friends, @city-of-fae.





	The Heart of Jealousy

She was sick of it. Sick of the flirting and the winking and the sly looks. Sick of his insufferably handsome face. 

If the stupid man was going to flirt with every passing woman in the market, then he could do it without her watching.

Nesta turned on her heel and stalked off across the street, leaving behind her sisters, Azriel, and - him. She hadn’t wanted to come but Feyre had actually asked and Elain had turned her big brown eyes on Nesta and she was trying to be a better sister. Of course, then she found out the twins would be joining them.

She didn’t mind Azriel so much, though she did keep a sharp eye on him as he escorted Elain from stall to stall. No, it was the other one who irked her. 

Cassian had offered his arm to Nesta when they had shown up to escort the sisters, but she had breezed past him. She hated when he treated her like a lady; she hadn’t grown up as one and she no longer wanted to be one. He had chatted with her and complimented her and dragged her to every other booth. 

When the girl at the flower booth they were at smiled shyly at him, he turned on the charm. He complimented her ignored Nesta at his elbow. 

And that’s what she hated. Not him, not his stupid man-bun, not his overt flirting with her, none of it. She hated that she wasn’t the only one he flirted with. He was off seducing women all over Velaris while she was in lo-

So she stormed off. She lost herself in the crowd and she worked her way to the edge. Not sure exactly how long she had wandered, Nesta found herself tucked into a corner of the market. The cool corner was shaded and quiet and blissfully empty.

Nesta had leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, when someone grabbed her arm.

Her eyes flew open as she gasped and twisted her arm out of the large hand that held it.

Cassian let out a somewhat impressed grunt, even as he glared at her. “Why did you walk off by yourself? This is a crowded market and I came with you for a reason.”

She glared right back as she hissed at him, “I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I don’t need a knight in shining armor.” 

Hazel eyes went flat and his handsome face twisted into a scowl. “I know you can take care of yourself, Nesta. I’m here so you don’t have to. But I’ll leave if you don’t want me here.” He turned to make good on his word but Nesta reached out and touched his sleeve. But she didn’t say anything so he sighed and half turned back to her. “What do you want, love? Do you want me to go or stay.”

Silence reigned as she stared at his strong profile. Finally, right before he was about to leave anyway, she spoke.

“Do you actually love me or is that some kind of joke?”

Cassian drew back for a second in surprise, but her tone wasn’t mocking, it was - hopeful? He studied her for a long minute before slowly moving in close. The beautiful spitfire didn’t move an inch; she stared up at him resolutely as he crowded into her personal space. He made sure to give her plenty of time to move or push him away but she didn’t.

Callous-roughened hands rose to cup her face and he let every mask fall. 

“I love you, Nesta. When you’re angry, when you’re drunk, when you smile or snap. I love you.”

Blinking away the tears suddenly filling her eyes, Nesta fisted her hands in the soft material of his shirt. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but found she couldn’t speak. Instead, she yanked him by his shirt, tugging him down so that she could slant her lips against his.

She kissed like she did everything else - passionate and uncontrollable. And Cassian loved every second of it. 

He moaned against her lips as she traced them with her tongue and he slung his arms around her waist. Hauling her against him so that their bodies were crushed together, Cassian kissed her with every ounce of love and affection that had built up inside him since he had met her.

Breathless moments later, they broke apart, though Cassian kept his arms around her and Nesta kept her hands tangled in his shirt and hair. He brushed a wayward piece of hair off her face and his trademark cocky grin started to spread across his face. 

“I love you, too, Cassian.”

His grin froze. He processed her words slowly, turning them over again and again before he responded the only way he could. He kissed her once, twice, three times and more until they were both breathless and laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
